Your World, My World
by Sphoeniks
Summary: Leana is a simple minded young girl, living a not too happy life taking care of her younger siblings. She enjoys to read, she always had ever since her mother introduced her to the Harry Potter series. The Harry Potter books have been her favourites for as long as she remembers but what happens if one day she wakes up not in her bed, but on the train to Hogwarts?


Chapter 1

Leana closed the book slowly while letting out a sigh. Her hand slid over the golden yellow cover of the book, stroking it ever so gently. These books had been her mother's favorite and by now they were also hers. The Harry Potter series had been the first books her mother read to Leana and to this day she can still her mother's gentle voice while she reads the books.

She just finished reading all of the books again, for about the eight time and even now she still wanted more. It was impossible for the female to get rid of the books. Just as she was about to open the eight book again, a voice called to her from downstairs.

"Leana? Leana! When are you going to start on our dinner? It's getting late!"

Another sigh left her lips and she got off from bed, placing the book on stack of books on her night stand. Her lips pouting slightly Leana left the comfort of her room to make her way downstairs and start on her daily chores.

It wasn't until two a.m. that the blonde female dropped herself onto her bed. It had been a long day, like always. Within her family, every member had to partake in chores around the house. Some had to do more than others or rather; Leana had to do more than the others. Because she was only half related to the rest of the family. After her mother passed away, her father remarried. With his new wife he had 5 more children.  
Because Leana was the oldest she naturally had more responsibilities. And thus she often had to stay up until late in the night to make sure the youngest one, Elise, stayed in bed to sleep. Leana yawned softly while her hand reached out to grab one of the books next to her bed. Though before she could open it, her eyes closed unwillingly and the female fell in a deep sleep.

The loud yell of a horn woke her up. Leana rubbed her eyes sleepily and made herself comfortable, ready to travel back to dreamland. However, it was the pillow that her head was resting on. Her pillow was soft and fluffy while this surface was cold and hard. She grumbled quietly, still trying to fight back her awakening conscious so she could sleep more. When voices entered her ear, there was no fighting it anymore. She was awake and was now forced to start another day.

Leana slowly opened her eyes, her green hues took a while to adjust the brightness. Though as soon as she did, she found herself not in a room but in a train-like compartment. In front of her she saw a girl sitting, staring her with big grey eyes. She had long dirty blonde hair and a rather pale skin. Leana blinked her eyes while staring back though after merely a couple of seconds, the female shifted her gaze to the magazine she was holding. Leana tilted her head slightly to see what the female was reading, but even then; reading the title was hard because the female had the magazine upside down. So instead of focusing on the magazine, Leana's eyes went to observe the female's attire. A black robe with underneath a grey tinted school uniform. The female's outfit seemed all too familiar to Leana but before she could ask a question, the door of the compartment opened. The appearance of the two figures in the door opening made Leana gasp in shock.

The female had red hair and little freckles all over her face. She was petite but very beautiful. However, Leana's eyes were focused on the male next to her. Tall, slender and a pale complexion. His hair was a mess and his green eyes stared curiously back from behind his round glasses. He also, just like red haired female next to him, was dressed in a black rope. Though his had red details to it and his tie was red with golden. He was no Daniel Radcliffe but he certainly made a decent Harry Potter.

"Hi Luna." The red haired female spoke. "Is it okay if we take these seats?"

The dirty blonde female looked up at the girl that had spoken and nodded. After the two had put their trunks in the luggage racks, Leana realized there was a third person. A round faced and rather chubby male, dressed in the same black robes as the other three. After all three of them had taken their seat, the chubby male sat down next to Leana, the two females started their small talk. Talking about their summer and things a like.

Leana could only quietly observe what was happening. Her hand reached up to grab her cheek and firmly squeeze it. The sharp pain that followed made her squeak softly but it was enough for her to come to the conclusion that she was not sleeping. The squeak caught the attention of the people in her company and they were now looking at her.

"Friend of yours, Luna?" The red female asked but the blonde female next to her simply shook her head. Leana let out an awkward cough and because she had no idea where to look at, she reverted her gaze to hands resting on her lap.

"Are you a new student at Hogwarts? If so, I recommend you to change in your robes soon. You won't have time to change once we have arrived." The female spoke to Leana. Hogwarts. _This must be a dream_ Leana thought. _All that reading has infected my dreams apparently._

When no answer came, the red haired female spoke again. "I'm Ginny Weasley, fourth year Gryffindor. This is Luna Lovegood, same year but in Ravenclaw."

The black haired male seemed to take that as a cue. "I'm-…."

"You're Harry Potter." Luna interrupted the male from behind her magazine. She dropped the paper enough so she could look over it and gaze at the male.

"I know I am." His reaction caused the chubby male to chuckle. Luna's gaze then shifted to him. "I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody."

Leana chuckled softly. The conversation was very similar to the ones in the book. The people seemed ot have forgotten about Leana's presence while Ginny made a big fuss about introducing Neville Longbottom. Leana figured she might as well enjoy this strange experience. And so she watched as the four people around her continued their talk, just like they did in the fifth book.

Neville was talking about his birthday and the rare plant that he got from his uncle. Seeing the plant squirting it's green slime, covering both Harry and Ginny made Leana laugh quietly. Leana even got to witness the awkward conversation between Harry and Cho Chang. She knew that soon Ron and Hermione would appear and she wait impatiently for the doors to open again.

But the doors never opened. No, instead Leana found herself laying on her bed. Her eyes wide open and staring at the wall. A dream. It had been nothing but a dream. A sigh of disappointment left her lips. She looked at the book next to her, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She quickly went through the page until the part where Harry would first meet Luna, in the train to Hogwarts.

And she found it, on page 185. She made herself comfortable on her bed while pulling the book close to start reading. However before she even finished the page, Leana dropped the book on her bed. There it was, on the page itself. Luna should've been alone in the compartment. It should've been just Luna but instead there was another female. Her description fitting perfectly with Leana's appearance.

The story had changed. The words were different and while the strange and unknown female never got introduced, Leana was certain that the female was her.


End file.
